1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a USB 3.0 host with low power consumption and a method for reducing power consumption of a USB 3.0 host, and particularly to a USB 3.0 host with low power consumption and a method for reducing power consumption of a USB 3.0 host that can reduce power consumption by controlling turning-on and turning-off of a super speed circuit of the USB 3.0 host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a USB 3.0 host 100 connected to a USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 through a composite cable 120, and FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating a USB 3.0 host 100 connected to a non-USB 3.0 peripheral device 130 through the composite cable 120. As shown in FIG. 1A, a physical layer of the USB 3.0 host 100 is divided into a super speed circuit 102 which supports super speed transmission (USB 3.0), and a non-super speed circuit 104 which supports non-super speed transmission (USB 2.0), where the non-super speed circuit 104 further includes a high speed circuit 1042, a full speed circuit 1044, and a low speed circuit 1046. Similarly, the USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 also has a super speed circuit 112 which supports the super speed transmission, and a non-super speed circuit 114 which supports the non-super speed transmission. The super speed circuit 102 of the USB 3.0 host 100 communicates with the super speed circuit 112 of the USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 through a first connection line 122 of a composite cable 120, and the non-super speed circuit 104 of the USB 3.0 host 100 communicates with the non-super speed circuit 114 of the USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 through a second connection line 124 of the composite cable 120. It should be noted that the super speed circuit 102 and the non-super speed circuit 104 of the USB 3.0 host 100 do not simultaneously communicate with the super speed circuit 112 and the non-super speed circuit 114 of the USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 through the first connection line 122 and the second connection line 124 of the composite cable 120, respectively. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1B, a non-USB 3.0 peripheral device 130 only has a non-super speed circuit 134 which supports the non-super speed transmission. Therefore, the non-super speed circuit 134 of the non-USB 3.0 peripheral device 130 only communicates with the non-super speed circuit 104 of the USB 3.0 host 100 through the second connection line 124 of the composite cable 120.
In the prior art, regardless of whether the USB 3.0 peripheral device 110 or the non-USB 3.0 peripheral device 130 is connected to the USB 3.0 host 100, the super speed circuit 102 of the USB 3.0 host 100 is always turned on. Thus, the USB 3.0 host 100 unnecessarily wastes much power consumption.